meridian_pathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindhya
Gentle rolling hills, quiet mystery, and wariness define the country of Vindhya. It is a coastal nation, touching both The Cut and the Galian Sea with its eastern edge, but it is no maritime power. Much of that coastline is dominated by the ancient and dangerous Dangri Mountains, whose emerald forests are filled with Hobgoblins, Athi ruins, and secrets. Vindhya is bordered by three other countries and with each of them it shares a long and complex history. To the north lies Koss, with its jungles tribes of Skinwalkers, Zabarayan cultists, and decaying cities. The High Lords of Vindhya would conquer Koss of they dared, but they are too closely watched by their neighbors and far too nervous about what sleeps in those steaming jungles. To the west lies Kajira, the realm of broken night. Ruled by an uneasy Pentarchy of Vampires called The Seihoun, this country was once allied to Vindhya before its government collapsed and one of the members of that dread council was killed. Now instead of a single nation it is an alliance of five almost independent states, each one subtly vying for control. And to Vindhya's south lies no help either, for across its southern border lie the plains of Daro. Twenty years ago Vindhya and Kajira invaded Daro and nearly conquered it entirely. A decade, two coups, several assassinations, and a civil water later, Vindhya and Kajira were not only forced out of Daro but found it ruled by a powerful and hostile Hawk acting as regent for her cousin its king. War is not certain, but it is very possible. Considered by many to be a slow and sleepy country, Vindhya has always been somewhat impenetrable to outsiders. The only major trade route that passes along its border follows the Tolaki river to the north and even that only connects to the capital, Angra, by trade caravan. It is the High Lords who keep Vindhya's secrets and direct its future. The association of those great families that rule the country began during the Age of Freedom, in the aftermath of Athi migration from what would later be called Kandaria. Even before they were a proper nation, these families formed alliances of mutual protection and interest, alliances that managed to hold even as the world descended into the darkness of the Reign of Demons. When Iskander united men under his banner and formally created the Empire, the great families were happy to send him tax and tribute in exchange for titles and the right to be left alone. Vindhya, as the area has become known, was known for being a quiet corner of the world if it was known for anything at all. When Iskander's empire collapsed after his death, the High Lords banded together and declared their own nation. Or rather, they declared a mutual association of a quilt of tiny territories that would act to protect one another. In the seven centuries that have followed that declaration, Vindhya's border has waxed and waned and the individual identities of those tiny states has mostly dwindled, but in exchange the nation has developed its own identity. That identity is defined by their loyalty the High Lords, their isolationism, and their sense of belonging to their corner of the world. Vindhya has lasted seven centuries; however, it has not been without its issues. The families that make up The Rajashan, or the Council of High Lords, have not always been paragons, competent, or without ambition. Similarly, there have been arcane disturbances and geological phenomena that have impacted the nation forever. While there has never been a civil war in Vindhya, the High Lords themselves are almost continuously plotting and maneuvering against one another. While they will unite against an outsider in a moment, in private they are always seeking the open backs of their friends and enemies for a time to strike. Assassination is rare, but intrigue is constant. This has led to a continuous low level discontent among the upper classes that rarely effects those below, but does inhibit speedy decision making even when it is required. Another source of trouble for Vindhya is tectonic. The Dangri mountains sport several volcanos which have all erupted in the last several hundred years, each one presaged by swarms of elementals gathering in a frenzy. Similarly, a century ago an earthquake tore apart the old capital of Makaresse and turned it into a haunted ruin. The expense and loss of resources that followed this loss is thought to have been the reason the High Lords acted as a body and began their short lived and dangerous alliance with Kajira; they were desperate. And always, the Hobgoblins remain a threat. While they do not have the numbers they have in other realms, they are vicious and they offer no peace with Vindhya. Population: 1.6 Million Major Cities: Angra (Capital) - 220,000 - Comprising of more than one tenth the total population of the country, Angra is the only metropolis in Vindhya. The massive migration of people from the old capital as well as the decision by the High Lords to move the bulk of their residences and estates to this city has swelled its population to extraordinary amounts. It is a place of decadence and spies. A new city for the most part in a world of ancient towers, money and plots are both its currency. Nias - 90,000 - The port of city of Nias is Vindhya's only major port. It lies halfway between the channel that separates the two seas and the northern border with Koss. It is from here that most of Vindhya's trade leaves the country. The Tolaki river serving Daro and Kajira for the most part has meant that Vindhya has developed its own internal caravan routes. Nias is a boisterous merchant city, ruled by a governor appointed by the High Lords and policed by mercenaries that belong to no faction. It is the most cosmopolitan of Vindhya's cities and almost a third of its residents are from other nations. Batak Karo - 65,000 - The first of Vindhya's fortress cities, this once sleepy river town has developed into a major stronghold for the Vindhyan army since Kajira was occupied by vampires. At the moment (? what year?) the city leaders' relations with the High Lords are strained due to the high numbers of Paladins and Undead hunters and haters in the city who were appalled by the alliance with Kajira, but now that the semi-natural state of cold war has returned they seem to be thawing their own opinions towards the government. Sesak - 49,000 - The second of Vindhya's fortress cities, Sesak lies on Vindhya's southwestern border with Daro and is the central point in the chain of forts that divide one portion of the grassland (Daro) from the other (Vindhya). It has been besieged a handful of times, but only fallen once. It is also a haven for local mercenaries who negotiate for contracts as raiders or defense forces. Panjar - 42,000 - Lying at the base of the Dangri mountains, it is Vindhya's closest stronghold and mining settlement to those dangerous peaks. From here expeditions are launched into the mountains and merchant cartels attempt to breach its secrets for the rich veins of silver that were mined when Vindhya knelt to the Athi. Races: Human (Khamashi) - 68% Human (Vasu) - 10% Human (Sindrani, Qrin, Chaengali) - 1% Hobgoblin - 5% Goblin - 4% Skinwalker - 3% Elemental blood (Sulis, Sylph, Undine, Ifrit, Oread) - 2% Other - 7%